1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to substrates for mounting of electronic components and the resulting packages. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating an embedded passive component network substrate and the resulting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A passive component such as a capacitor, an inductor, a transformer, a resistor, and/or combinations thereof, is typically surface mounted as a discrete passive component to a substrate. However, the solder joints which physically and electrically connect the passive component to the substrate can crack or otherwise fail. Further, as the passive component is surface mounted to the substrate, the passive component protrudes from the exterior surface of the substrate thus increasing the overall size of the assembly.